Wicked cast lists (Non-Replicated Productions)
The following are the cast lists for all 4 present and future productions of the musical Wicked (in order of opening night debut). All productions listed are Non-Replicated, which means, that they're not replicas of the original Broadway staging. thumb|350px|right|Official London trailer Universal Studios Japan *'Opening Night:' July 12, 2006 *'Venue:' Emerald Theatre Current Universal Studios Japan Cast (08/2010) *Chaoyang Sugimoto/Sakuma Chie/Fuijwara Mayumi as Glinda *Charity Smith/Erin Corell/Maria Tippett as Elphaba *Uyru/Nobuyuki Hayashi as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Timmy Brown/Jay Rodriguez/Blair Johnston/Brian Ogibuni as Chistery Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba -'' Hasshiman Lee. ''For Glinda -'' Tsuruoka Yukako. ''For The Wizard -'' Koichiro Murakami. Original Universal Studios Japan Cast (06/2006) *Ogasa Maki/Taniani Kyoko/Asuka Takahashi as Glinda *Jemma Rix/Jillian Giacchi/Taylor Jordan as Elphaba *Atom Kobayashi/Hiroshi Kanazawa/Yoshihiko Gotou Susumu as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Sam Khan/Mark Shankey/Makoto Taku Yamada as Chistery '''Understudies:' Understudy for Elphaba -'' Yujinia Purimisu. ''For Glinda -'' Kazumi Shinohara Sha. ''For The Wizard -'' Uryu. Universal Studios Japan Cast Replacemant History *'Erin Corell''' replaced Jillian Giacchi as the second Elphaba on February 26, 2007. *'Jillian Green' became the fourth Elphaba from February 26, 2007 - February 27, 2008. *'Kachi Hiroko' replaced Ogasa Maki as the first Glinda on February 26, 2007. *'Uryu' replaced Atom Kobayashi as first The Wizard on February 26, 2007. *'Nobuyuki Hayashi' replaced Hiroshi Kanazawa as second The Wizard on February 26, 2007. *'Heath Keating' replaced Sam Kahn as the first Chistery on February 26, 2007. *'Suraitohrumu Lee' replaced Mark Shankey as the second Chistery on February 26, 2007. *'Charity Smith' replaced Jemma Rix as the first Elphaba on February 27, 2008. *'Kathy McGuire' replaced Erin Corell as the second Elphaba on February 27, 2008. *'Kathleen Hennessey' replaced Taylor Jordan as the thrid Elphaba on February 27, 2008. *'Sakuma Chie' replaced Taniani Kyoko as the second Glinda on February 27, 2008. *'Mind Tanimura' replced Asuka Takahashi as the third Glinda on Februry 27, 2008. *'Masaru 鰐淵' replaced Yoshihiko Gotou Susumu as third The Wizard on February 27, 2008. *'Daniel Terrien' replaced Heath Keating as the first Chistery on February 27, 2008. *'Christopher Fisher' repalced Suraitohrumu Lee as the second Chistery on February 27, 2008. *'Blair Johnston' became the fourth Chistery on February 27, 2008. *'Jessie Yates' replaced Kathleen Hennessey as the third Elphaba on March 8, 2009. *'Fuijwara Mayumi' replaced Mind Tanimura as the thrid Glinda on March 8, 2009. *'Timmy Brown' replaced Christopher Fisher as the second Chistery on March 8, 2009. *'Brian Ogibuni' repalced Makoto Taku Yamada as the third Chistery on March 8, 2009. *'Erin Corell' replaced Charity Smith as the first Elphaba on April 27, 2009. *'Chaoyang Sugimoto' replaced Kachi Hiroko as the first Glinda on March 5, 2010. *'Charitiy Smith' returned to the role of the first Elphaba on March 5, 2010. *'Erin Corell' assumed the position of the second Elphaba on March 5, 2010. *'Maria Tippett' replaced Jessie Yates as the third Elphaba on March 5, 2010. *'Jay Rodriguez' replaced Timmy Brown as the second Chistery on March 5, 2010. *'Timmy Brown' assumed the role of the first Chistery on March 5, 2010. *'Masaru 鰐淵' left the role of third The Wizard on March 5, 2010. Universal Studios Japan Understudy Replacemant History *'Lara Janine' became the second understudy for Elphaba from February 26, 2007 - August 29, 2007. *'Chaoyang Sugimoto' replaced Kazumi Shinohara as understudy for Glinda on February 26, 2007. *'Uryu' left the role of the understudy for The Wizard on February 26, 2007. *'Antonia Emily Marr' replaced Yujinia Purimisu as understudy for Elphaba on February 27, 2008. *'Tsuruoka Yukako' replaced Chaoyang Sugimoto as understudy for Elphaba on March 5, 2010. *'Hasshiman Lee' replaced Antonia Emily Marr as the understudy for Elphaba on March 5, 2010. *'Koichiro Murakami' became the understudy for The Wizard on March 5, 2010. Trzin, Slovakia *'First Preview:' May 30, 2009 *'Opening Night:' June 7, 2009 *'Venue:' Franc Kotar Performing Arts Hall Current Trzin Cast (08/2010) Principals (in order of appearance) *Natja Levec as Glinda *Nives Završnik as Elphaba *Nina Novak Božič as Nessarose *Aleksandra Kmetič as Boq *Manuela Kompara as Madame Morrible *Matevž Peternel as Doctor Dillamond *Nejc Lisjak as Fiyero *Jaka Peternel as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Nina Jankovič as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Ana Balažic, Aleksandra Tasić Goričan, Nina Goropečnik, Nina Jankovič, Monika Jurše, Julija Klavžar, Katja Kobal, Tanja Kobal, Neža Kompara, Eva Kralj, Maja Ravnikar, Maša Cerar Šimenc, Maruša Završnik. Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba -'' Julija Klavžar. ''For Glinda -'' Maja Ravnikar, Maruša Završnik. ''For Madame Morrible -'' Aleksandra Tasić Goričan. '''Swings:' Sara Krašovec, Klara Mušič, Laura Podobnik. Original Trzin Cast (06/2009) Principals (in order of appearance) *Natja Levec as Glinda *Nives Završnik as Elphaba *Nina Novak Božič as Nessarose *Aleksandra Kmetič as Boq *Manuela Kompara as Madame Morrible *Matevž Peternel as Doctor Dillamond *Nejc Lisjak as Fiyero *Jaka Peternel as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Nina Jankovič as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Ana Balažic, Nina Goropečnik, Nina Jankovič, Monika Jurše, Katja Kobal, Tanja Kobal, Neža Kompara, Eva Kralj, Maja Ravnikar, Maša Cerar Šimenc, Maruša Završnik. Trzin Cast Replacement History Note: only replacements of principal characters are noted *'Julija Klavžar' will replace Nives Završnik as Elphaba on October 23, 2010. *'Urban Gradišar' will replace Jaka Peternel as The Wizard on October 23, 2010. *'Peter Ložar' will replace Matevž Peternel as Doctor Dillamond on October 23, 2010. *'Lana Purkart' will replace Nina Jankovič as Chistery on October 23, 2010. *'Ada Lovše Mušič' will replace Manuela Kompara as Madame Morrible on January 22, 2011. Trzin Understudy Replacement History *'Julija Klavžar' became the first understudy for Elphaba on May 8, 2010. *'Maruša Završnik' became the first understudy for Glinda on May 8, 2010. *'Maja Ravnikar' replaced Maruša Završnik as the first understudy for Glinda on May 18, 2010. *'Maruša Završnik' became the second understudy for Glinda on May 18, 2010. *'Aleksandra Tasić Goričan' became the first understudy for Madame Morrible on June 4, 2010. *'Tjaša Hrovat' will replace Julija Klavžar as the first understudy for Elphaba on October 23, 2010. *'Eva Kralj' will become the second understuy for Nessarose on October 23, 2010. *'Neža Kompara' will become the first understuy for Nessarose on October 23, 2010. *'Tanja Kobal' will become the third understudy for Nessarose on October 23, 2010. *'Karin Lisjak' will become the second understudy for Madame Morrible on October 23, 2010. *'Silvo Komatar' will become the first understudy for The Wizard on October 23, 2010. *'Karin Pandel Repenšek' will become the second undersrudy for Boq on October 23, 2010. *'Eva Kralj' will become the first understudy for Boq on Ocotber 23, 2010. *'Silvo Komatar' will become the first understudy for Doctor Dillamond on October 23, 2010. *'Karin Lisjak' will become the first understudy for Witch's Mother on October 23, 2010. Helsinki, Finland *'First Preview:' August 25, 2010 *'Opening Night:' September 17, 2010 *'Venue:' City Theatre Original Helsinki Cast (09/2010) Principals (in order of appearance) *Anna-Maija Tuokko as Glinda *Maria Ylipää as Elphaba *Vuokko Hovatta as Nessarose *Antti Lang as Boq *Ursula Salo as Madame Morrible *Heikki Sankari as Doctor Dillamond *Tuukka Leppänen as Fiyero *Eero Saarinen as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *TBA as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Saara Aalto, Saara Ahola, Markku Haussila, Sofia Hilli, Jukka Juntti, Emmi Kangas, Kirsi Karlenius, Ilkka Kokkonen, Ahto Koskitalo, Petrus Kähkönen, Matti Leino, Aksinja Lommi, Hanna Mönkäre, Heidi Naakka, Sami Paasila, Tiina Peltonen, Antti Timonen, Raili Ruutu, Maria Saivosalmi, Pinja Schönberg, Elina Silander, Leenamari Unho, Mikko Vihma. Swings: Unto Nuora, Inka Tiitinen, Katja Sirkiä, Saku Mäkelä. Copenhagen, Denmark *'First Preview:' 2011 *'Opening Night:' 2011 *'Venue:' Det Ny Theatre Original Copenhagen Cast (2011) Principals (in order of appearance) *Annette Heick as Glinda *Maria L.H. Rosenberg as Elphaba *Kim Hammelsvang Henriksen as Boq *Marianne Mortensen as Madame Morrible *Kristian Boland as Doctor Dillamond *John Martin Bengtsson as Fiyero *Steen Springborg as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Mark Agerskov, Joel Brekke, Jonas Christensen, Gaute Grimeland, Richard Gräntz, Caroline G. Johansen, Mette Ladekarl, Kasper Le Fevre, Martin Loft, Anaïs Lueken, Ditte Meisler, Christina E. Mørkøre, Amy Nordqvist, Mona Britt Nykjær, Richard Olsen, Katarina Sörensen Palm, Camille Rommedahl, Jeff Mikki Schjerlund, Maria Kiens Steenbøls, Kristian Studsgaard, Anne Suppli.